bounty_hunter_black_dawnfandomcom-20200214-history
User blog:Tyz8594/Information to add
First of all, this blog post is not about the game in general, rather about what I'm going to add stuff to this wiki in the long run, but didn't have time to do so at the moment. Hence, I'm going to put my information here. If anyone wants to contribute based on what I've written here, feel free to do so. Boss: FLOAT (Level 25) *Page should be explained in 3 phases *Phase 1: Defeat the 4 tadpole-like things. Phase 2: Defeat the "support" of the boss. Phase 3: Defeat the core of the boss. *Attacks will be explained in the future, have to think of some cool names. Towns *To add the remaining ones with similar formats of present ones. *(As of 3 Feb 2014) Details to the Everbright City has been added, now left Iron Stronghold to complete. Classes *4 different types (Engineer, Soldier, Sniper & Prayer) *Listing the different types of skills in each class as well as the maximum benefits (At max level, that ability has x% of chance to initiate, etc.) *(As of 25/11/13) A page about the Sniper class has been created, may need to provide more details about it in the future as well as skills that can be learnt and at max level, as mentioned above. *Sniper class is created, hopefully the other 3 classes should be added as well, with similar formats. Quests *Listing all the quests in the game *Providing a walkthrough of how to complete the quest. Some of them require to defeat bosses, so refer to each of the bosses itself instead Misc *Arena - Probably an overview of the 3 arenas since the map can't be displayed. Additionally, mithril can be earned when playing co-op. Theorised that more players will result in more mithril if playing the elimination part. *Update Notes - A summary of new content and/or bug fixes for each version of the game. *Basics - An overview of the game with some introductions and tips to become a good bounty hunter (Optional, pending for confirmation). *Pictures - What's an article without any nice pictures? As such, I'm probably adding more of it to the wiki, first by adding them here as a draft. Enemies *Description of various entities found in the game. Most are already added except for a few ones. *(As of 3/12/13) Saw the "Bandit" page and found out that it is slightly cluttered; may need some modifications to make the page detailed and organised, especially the different types of bandits found in the game. *Saw that most of the pages have some information that has not been added. Will try to add those missing ones into the pages when time permits. Gallery Placing pictures here for later usage. Everbright City Everbright City - Carlos.jpg Everbright City - Gold & Mithril Lucky Draws.jpg Everbright City - Helen.jpg Everbright City - Murphy.jpg Everbright City - Online Panel.jpg Everbright City - PvP Panel.jpg Everbright City - Upgrade Machine & Free App Panel.jpg Category:Blog posts